A Different Story Idea
by Frozen Raspberries
Summary: My attempt at something new please read and review and I own nothing *sigh*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here goes I thought that I would write a story from this point of view because I've not found many like this and it has always interested me as a scenario. This is written as an overview of the pair and I hope you like it please comment as I am anxious to see people's opinions. As always I own nothing and I hope you enjoy. This uses a variety of songs and feel free to give me ideas on other stories to write.**

_You never looked so good _

_As you did last night_

_Underneath the city lights_

_There walking with your friend_

_Laughing at the moon_

_I swear you looked right through me_

_But I'm still living with your goodbye_

_And you're just going on with your life_

Of course she'd recognised him. Once she'd known everything there was to know about him, the slump of his shoulders, the crazed look in his eye as he described something. There wasn't a day she didn't miss this and she'd often wondered if he did too. Now she had her answer, it was like she'd never existed. She'd sworn for a second he looked right at her but how could he have not recognised her?

_How can you just walk on by_

_Without one tear in your eye?_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain_

_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_

_Like we never loved at all_

In vain she'd hoped he would have seen her and remembered. Fallen for her all over again, anything but this. A single tear rolled down Morticia's cheek and hit the ground silently. Since he'd left she'd become numb, nothing raised her spirits, no one could replace him or console her. Now seeing this it felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She knew she should have stayed away – it had been years but still hope took over her judgement. She hadn't seen it coming and now she didn't know how to be something he'd miss; though it turns out he didn't miss her at all.

_I'll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in the weather and time_

_But I never panned on you changing your mind_

The rumours were true. There was to be another Mrs Addams. Morticia couldn't believe it had come to this, she'd loved him for so long; there wasn't a moment she didn't question how this had happened. She knew she should have stayed away – long gone were the days when Gomez had needed her and yet she couldn't help it. She had to see it through her own eyes.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited _

_But I couldn't stay away I couldn't find it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

And it wasn't. She couldn't leave him, couldn't forget the looks and touches. The way he made her feel simply by being in the room. That was all gone now though. She turned into the night and left leaving behind the only man she had ever loved and the woman he had replaced her with.

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I will see if I can make this a multichaptered story. Tell me if it goes on too long and gets boring though. Thank you for the reviews they're very supportive and lovely :D As always I own nothing**

**Ok there's a challenge this time. Guess what Gomez did to cause the break up and why it did. Tell me in the reviews and good luck**

How had this happened? He couldn't stop asking that question. 'Where is she now' he wondered aloud. He could have sworn he'd seen her last night but no it couldn't have been – could it?

_There's clothes all over the floor_

_I don't remember them being here before_

_Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror?_

_And I still don't understand_

_No pictures left in the hall_

_There's three new holes in my wall_

_Where the hells my credit cards and why's my wallet in the yard_

_And I still don't understand_

He returned to his life of a debauched bachelor again. He'd woken up in rooms he didn't recognise, his head swimming with a number written in lipstick in the mirror. The life so many men would kill for and yet he would have traded it all to wake up again, just once, to the lingering scent of her perfume – Morticia's perfume.

_There's clothes all over my floor_

_I don't remember them being here before_

_There's no candles in here, lipstick still on my mirror_

_And I still don't understand_

This time he knew where he was though. He was in some cheap motel with his fiancé. He shuddered suddenly thinking about this. She was some cheap floozy, he'd only asked her to marry him because she'd reminded him or Morticia. Her hair was black too but there the comparison stopped. What he wouldn't give to go back and stop all this from happening. Now he was stuck living a life that repulsed him – he'd become everything he's given up for Morticia but it wasn't the same. How was he to go on living without her – forever knowing he'd lost her.

_Well now I guess I should have listened _

_When you said you'd had enough_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is back from Morticia's point of view. Sorry about the last chapter I know it wasn't good. Keep on guessing as it will be revealed soon. Hope you enjoy, I own nothing and please review**

He was really going through with it. In only one week there really would be a new Mrs Addams and it killed her inside. She couldn't believe he was really doing this. It was like some nightmare, not one that she usually enjoyed, but something truly horrible.

_I probably wouldn't be this way_

_I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_

_I never pictured every minute without you in it_

_Oh you left so fast_

_Sometimes I see you standing there_

_Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch_

She still dreamed he was around. That any second now he'd walk in through the door. Friends and relatives now began to worry. She was slowly falling apart. She knew it was time to let go, after he had. He'd never kiss her again, never hold her. She really had to face the truth – he was never coming back. When she'd seen him she'd been taken aback. There he was clear as day with crumpled clothes, his hair was pomaded as usual, the manic glint in his eye gone. He looked every inch the playboy bachelor to the outside world but to her; he looked dead inside.

_Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms_

_I've been trying my best to get along_

_But that's ok there's nothing left to say_

He wanted this other life he could have it. Morticia Frump was not going to beg. She'd been just fine. Morticia sighed; she couldn't even lie to herself. She knew she'd love him until the end but what did it matter. After all he'd done she shouldn't but she couldn't help it.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_And I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No there is nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love _


	4. Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

**Before I continue this I want to tell you that there will be a choice of 2 endings. Alternate ending 1 will be for those who prefer happy endings and Alternate ending 2 for those of you who don't. Be warned the second will be sad. Now on to the penultimate chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**As always I own nothing.**

Morticia took a deep breath and steadied herself. It was finally here, in a few short hours all their history would be rewritten by the woman now taking her place. How had this happened she found herself reminiscing of the day her world had fallen apart as she now travelled uninvited to the weeding of her successor.

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

'_Cos she will love you more than I could _

_She who sates to stand where I stood_

She settled back into the leather of the car breathing in the scent of that day. She slowly began to lose herself in the memory and here it began again.

_Flashback_

Of course it had been an accident. Well in truth accident wasn't the word for it. There had been nothing to trip her up. "Except for your foot" the voice inside her head reminded her "and you always knew it was". For a while she'd pretending nothing was happening. A slip here, a fall there but people began to talk. She couldn't turn to her family – they'd never believe Gomez was hurting her. She only had one choice, which was to rely on strangers.

Not that she'd planned it this way at all. She joined a support group and began to rely on James a man from the group heavily. "You're a liar" screamed Gomez as he held her pinned against the wall "I don't trust you!" She was sobbing now continually promising that nothing had happened, that there was nothing there. She told the group and they'd encouraged and advised to her to leave, but, she couldn't. She loved Gomez with every fibre of her being but after he started drinking he hadn't been the same.

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or of I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head _

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

The final blow had struck one night when he'd hit her. Granted he had been causing the trips and falls and 'accidents' but never had he outright hit her. He'd been drunk, raging about her non-existent affair with James but she couldn't placate him this time She suddenly knew she could take it no longer and she escaped into the dark leaving nothing but a faint linger of her perfume in the hall.

_Present Day_

A single tear rolled down her check and the memory as they pulled up outside the church. There had been nights she'd hoped he'd chase her down and beg her to return. Hopes it seemed that were to be cruelly destroyed as she heard the organ start. She knew what she had to do, she had to see it or herself only then could she leave.

_When you lose something_

_It's all that you want back_

_Waiting patiently _

_But it don't work like that_

_When you lose someone _

_First thing that goes through your head_

_Is if you run fast enough_

_You just might catch up _

_But it don't work like that_


	6. Chapter 5

**Alternate Ending 2**

**I own nothing and reviews are gratefully received. This is the sad one.**

Morticia reached the church steps and looked in through the windows. She could see him standing there with a smile and she stifled a sob as she ran from church doors. Everything she'd ever had with him was gone; all the kisses, smiles. Now all she had left were the tears and memories with the proof that love hurts.

_My friends think I'm moving on_

_But the truth is I'm not strong_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_I've kept all the words you said _

_In a box beneath my bed _

_And nobody knows it but me_

She was trying to move on and forget, she'd sworn up and down she didn't think of him anymore but it was a lie. She longed to have him back but knew it could never be. She wondered if he ever thought about her but there was no way of knowing. Her friends and mother were worried about her, everyone thought she was losing it; that this had irrevocably damaged her.

_The preacher stopped by _

_The house last Tuesday_

_Asked if I was fine_

_We sat and talked a while_

_He tried to make me smile_

_But it's so hard to show my face round lately_

_In this small town_

_I guess they heard the news_

_About me and you_

_It's three a.m. and I can't sleep at all_

_I wonder where you are tonight and do I ever_

_Cross your mind_

Little did she know Gomez never strayed from his thoughts of her. She surrounded him every second of every day, he even dreamt that occasionally that he could smell her perfume but they were left to live separate lives now.

_Susan says that I should just move on_

_You oughta see the way these people look at me_

_Everybody thinks I've lost my mind_

_But I just take it day by day_

And she did. When Gomez died a few months later she never even heard about it; she'd done the impossible and shut him out of her life. Now she just had to see what the future held.

_Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son_

_Everybody says I'm crazy_

_Guess I'll have to see_

**Ok end of my first ever short story **** Please review and any ideas for stories you would like me to write please tell me. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
